1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor transistor, and more specifically, to semiconductor transistor having V-shape source/drain metal contact.
2. Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor transistor, contact regions are formed on the source/drain regions of the transistor to provide electrical access to the transistor. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the resistance between the contact regions and the source/drain regions of the transistor.